


你是我的猎物-骨科

by QxH



Category: psychopath diary
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: 代发作者老福特id:谢不周
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 29





	你是我的猎物-骨科

**Author's Note:**

> 代发
> 
> 作者老福特id:  
> 谢不周

“我们东植真乖啊。”父亲又用一脸仁爱的表情看着陆东植了，徐仁宇转过了头，呵！真会装，不就是削了个苹果吗，非要弄得全家人都知道。 

“哥哥，你要吃吗？”东植端着削好的苹果块，一脸期待地看着徐仁宇

“不用了”徐仁宇推开东植的手，注意到本就不高的头顶更低下去一点，徐仁宇的唇角又勾上几分。

“仁宇，弟弟给你，你就接着”父亲淡淡的语气中又夹杂着些许不容拒绝。

徐仁宇笑意又消下去，看着眼前的苹果好一会儿，随意插了个苹果块放进嘴里，转身走了。  
……

“你不是很喜欢吃苹果吗？”徐仁宇又把切的小小的苹果块推进去了几分，“嗯？”

“徐，嗯，徐仁宇，你他妈地变态”东植无力地扭动想要躲开，奈何双手被绑着根本没办法有太大动作。

“我本来就是变态，你还不知道吗？”徐仁宇转身从抽屉里拿了一个拇指大小的肛塞，另一头还掉了一条短短的尾巴。“你不是也被变态玩得很爽吗？弟弟”

“爽个屁，啊”陆东植被缓慢插进去的肛塞顶得喘息，连白皙的脖子都微微发红。“只知道欺负弱者，你这样不是更，可笑吗”

徐仁宇没有理睬他，只是手里的玩具继续慢慢塞进去，感觉不会掉出来的时候轻轻拍了拍东植的屁股，“夹好，掉出来有你好看的”

东植看徐仁宇出去把门带上了，偷偷转过头往门口望了一眼，嘴里还嘟囔着变态的字眼。

徐仁宇坐在客厅的沙发上，望着电视里东植偷偷摸摸的模样，这傻东西在干什么。

陆东植的腰很细，皮肤又白，偏偏平时不爱运动所以屁股肉还挺多，肛塞被插得略深，尾巴看起来就像自然生长得一般。

手指勾了勾被绑得紧紧的绳结，没有什么空隙，自己被这样吊着又难施力，东植只好把注意力放在后穴的肛塞上。

看着电视里的他老是把屁股扭来扭去，高清的画质很容易看到隐隐约约露出来的洞口，徐仁宇的西裤被顶得突起一大坨，把手中的开关打开，东植的腰扭得更欢了，真骚。

东植不知道为什么洞里的东西突然震动起来，“嗯啊”，嘴里无法控制地泄出呻吟声，意识到自己居然能发出这样的声音，东植不可遏地又脸红了。“操，一定是徐仁宇这个变态搞的鬼”

后穴里的东西震动频率越来越快，东植一扭腰，那玩意儿就更往里面深一点，带动苹果块狠狠地顶弄着柔软的穴肉，偏偏后面还掉着个尾巴，尾巴上硬硬的动物毛不断摩擦着洞口，快感一波一波地袭击着东植的神经。

徐仁宇看着被玩得失神的东植，心情比看到徐志勋疯掉还来得爽快，是老东西的宝贝儿子又怎么样，还不是只有被玩的发骚，打开房门，欣赏着自己的杰作，总觉得还缺了什么。

粉红的乳头因为强烈的生理刺激而挺立，徐仁宇想到了什么似的，又到抽屉里翻翻找找。

“哥，我求你了”东植见徐仁宇又要干什么，只好服了软，刚刚对他的辱骂换来的苦果自己已经受不了了

徐仁宇挑了挑眉，手里拿出了一根黑色的项圈，项圈还连着两根细长的金属链条。“哥哥，别，我以后再也不闹了“东植紧盯着链条尾端的铁夹子，鬼知道那个是拿来夹什么的。

“乖弟弟，我们是一家人啊”徐仁宇转到东植身后，逮住尾巴轻轻往外扯了扯，又听到东植一阵破碎的呻吟。

“所以哥哥要好好疼你啊”把项圈戴到东植的脖子上，黑色皮质称得皮肤格外白，“你说这个东西该夹在哪呢？”

东植看着吊在空中的两个小夹子，都快哭出来了，“我不知道，别弄了，哥”

“当然要物尽其用啊”徐仁宇按住一个夹子，用夹子戳了戳东植挺起的乳头，“我看它很开心嘛”，说罢打开夹子直接夹上去了。

胸口突然的刺痛差点让东植叫出声，“徐仁宇，你他妈的人渣，你再动一个试试”

“好”徐仁宇根本没有在意东植对他的骂声，转眼就把另一个夹子给夹到另一边。

东植的眼睛狠狠地瞪着徐仁宇，但配上自己赤身裸体还带着玩具，根本毫无杀伤力。

“咔擦”照片里的东植一脸的震惊，“你说，要是父亲看到了这个会怎么样呢？”徐仁宇把手机屏幕转过来面对着东植。

“徐仁宇！”东植本以为徐仁宇是因为想得到父亲的关注，但没想到徐仁宇精神这么失常，“你疯了吗！”

“我本来就疯了。“徐仁宇用手猛地掐住东植的下巴，东植被迫抬头与他对视，看着徐仁宇暴戾的眼神，东植有些不敢看他。

“哥，对不起”东植准备先软化他的态度，不再刺激他，天晓得徐仁宇还要干出什么事。

“对不起？”徐仁宇突然笑了，“你对不起我什么？”

突然发问弄得东植脑袋有点懵，动了动嘴唇又闭上了，后穴的震动自己已经适应得差不多了，没有刚才强烈的刺激东植稍稍喘了口气。

徐仁宇松开手，一把抽出垂在大腿根部的尾巴，“啊，嗯”，被抽出的肛塞表面甚至带了点水迹。“你说，这水是从哪里来的？”

东植不敢相信这是自己屁股里分泌的东西，“还有苹，苹果”，难耐地动动屁股，示意徐仁宇把它拿出来。

徐仁宇好像突然变得通情达意，手指弯曲轻松地把苹果块也拿出来了。东植以为他已经玩够了，“这里”，挺了挺胸膛，乳头被夹得充血，好像比刚刚大了一点。

徐仁宇不知道又哪里摸出个开关，“给你玩个更好玩的”

从乳头传来的刺激让东植更加无所适从，光滑的背弯曲成一个好看的弧度，更显得屁股挺翘。徐仁宇终于揭开西裤，准备好好放松自己紧缚一天的阴茎。

用手指探了探洞口，应该不会受伤，已经被玩具玩得软软的了，徐仁宇抱着东植的腰，对准洞口一寸一寸地捅进去。

阴茎可比肛塞的感觉强烈多了，东植在徐仁宇完全进去的瞬间射了，这次快感来的异常猛烈，东植甚至脑子一片空白。

徐仁宇可不会因为东植已经释放就放过他，只是把乳夹解开，低下头含住乳头不停地用牙齿磨用舌头舔，腰还一下一下地往上顶。徐仁宇大概是觉得这样的姿势不好做，把东植的手从绳索中解出来。

东植刚刚高潮完的身子软哒哒的，整个人搭在徐仁宇身上，如果不是因为徐仁宇牢牢抓住东植的腰，他可能已经掉到地上了。

徐仁宇的腰很有力，东植挂在徐仁宇身上让他顶得更加深，东植根本经不了这么强的刺激，徐仁宇像要把他捅穿似的。

“弟弟，哥哥弄得你舒服吗？”偏偏徐仁宇不肯放过他，抱着东植还往客厅里走，一上一下地弄得东植只有双手抱着徐仁宇的脖子受着顶弄。

“嗯？”见东植没有回答，徐仁宇把他往上提了提，阴茎头只是堪堪插进去了洞口，后穴的突然空虚让东植心里一阵阵发痒，把胸向前挺，“哥，我想要”

“想要什么？”徐仁宇把阴茎彻底拔出来了，嘴里的动作却更带劲了，“你不说出来，我怎么知道你想要什么”

“想要你，狠狠插进来”东植用屁股往下蹭了蹭徐仁宇，“把弟弟操哭”

徐仁宇听着很受用，一深一浅地抽插起来，“哥哥，好舒服”东植索性随了徐仁宇的意，他想听什么就说什么。全身的快感都聚集在乳头和后穴，东植觉得自己又有些硬了，不知道做一次要多久才能缓过来。

“叫出来，别忍住”徐仁宇把东植放到桌子上，用力地操弄起来，东植的腿紧紧环住徐仁宇的腰，“哥哥，再里面，一点”，性爱中东植的声音软软糯糯的又被刺激得尾音上扬，就像小时候东植抱着自己撒娇的声音一样。

敏感的穴肉紧紧包裹着徐仁宇的阴茎，甚至洞口也在主人无意识的控制下一张一合，徐仁宇也被阴茎传来的快感刺激得头皮发麻，“以后只能对哥哥张开这里，嗯？”手指划过大腿，轻轻戳弄着洞口的软肉。

东植根本不知道自己在说什么，只是下意识地回答，“这里只让，哈，让哥哥操”

肉体的撞击声刺激着两人的感官，更加重了空气中粘腻的情色。东植的身体又绷得紧紧地，徐仁宇一把按住东植的马眼，“别，一起”

徐仁宇早就松开了东植已经被弄得麻木的乳头，粗重的呼吸声就回荡在耳旁，东植觉得自己整个人都在发烫。“难受，放，放开”

“不，我们一起”徐仁宇仍然握着东植的阴茎，用指腹磨挲着眼口，就是不让他射出来。

这样的刺激对东植来说太过了，连眼泪都被逼出来，东植闭着眼仰着头，嘴大口大口地呼吸，过分的爽快反而变成了一种折磨。

徐仁宇加快了速度，每一下都重重地插进了东植后穴的最深处，“东植？”徐仁宇突然放开了东植被玩得可怜的阴茎

听着东植带着哭腔喊出来的“哥哥”，徐仁宇狠插进去，他也和这声“哥哥”一起射了。

抽出射过的阴茎，徐仁宇弯下腰用指尖拨弄了下洞口，真好，东植这下都是他的了。


End file.
